Adiós
by Merjonic
Summary: Kurama se va a ir al extranjero, dejándo solo a Hiei...se irá realmente?


**ADIÓS**

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar aquí e ir a leer este fic...¡mi primer fic yaoi! ¡Viva Hiei y Kurama!Aunque...creo que es más un shonen ai, no se muy bien las diferencias. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir...¡ah, sí! Se lo dedico a mi amiga Salem ( por introducirme en el mundo de los fan-fics y por enseñarme a Redfield XD ) .

Y...mmh...ah, los créditos. La canción es de la Oreja de Van Gogh, se llama "adiós", no se si alguien la conoce, y Hiei y Kurama son de Yoshihiro Togashi...y creo que ya está. ¡Les dejo con el fic!

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame, nada más llegar, te llamaré..._

Le abrazé con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Deseaba realmente irme, dejarlo allí, solo, llorando, por una simple beca?

Pero...yo volveré. Juro que algun dia volveré, para poder abrazarle otra vez, para poder prepararle el desayuno y para oir sus quejas.

Pasé la mano por el pelo del pequeño demonio de ojos rojos, que estaba aferrado a mi como si le fuera la vida...y es que, pensándolo bien, probablemente se le iría. No físicamente...sino por dentro.

Y a mi también.

El suelo se estaba llenando de pequeñas gotas de agua salada mezcladas con gemas rojas. Las lágrimas de los dos. Mientras miraba el suelo, pensaba que las mias no tenían ninguna importancia...en cambio, las suyas eran de mucho valor.

Las lágrimas de Hiei.

Las lágrimas de mi pequeño demonio...

También era así en la realidad. Yo no tenia derecho a llorar. Yo, Shûichi Minamino, me iba de allí por propia voluntad. Si quería, en ese mismo momento podia llamar y anular el viaje.

En cambio...él...no podia hacer nada. Y lo sabía. Y no hacia nada por evitarlo. Eso era algo que yo no lograba comprender.

En lugar de llorar, podia gritarme, suplicarme, incluso atarme y dejarme allí el resto de mi vida...

Pero solo lloraba. ¿Qué quería? Probablemente me amaba tanto que me dejaba ir...para que fuera feliz. Una de las frases que saldría en una novela romántica...pero Hiei...¿Hiei haría eso? Él, tan frío, de pocas palabras, encerrado en si mismo...¿me dejaría ir solo para lograr mi felicidad?

Y yo...¿sería feliz sin él?

Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas...todo el camino se llenaba de preguntas. Mientras que antes, en la universidad, todo era sencillo, ir, estudiar, volver, abrazarle, dormir...ahora todo se complicaba.

Miré el reloj...era la hora.

_Déjame marchar, no llores más...túmbate otra vez, te dormirás._

Aparté con mucho cuidado su cuerpo del mio, provocando que me mirara fijamente. No pude aguantarle la mirada...había tanto mezclado en aquel rostro...Casi sentí como si me hubiera topado con un niño pequeño al que castigan y no sabe porqué.

Le cogí por los hombros y le empujé suavemente hacia atrás, dejándole tumbado en la cama. La cama...habiamos pasado tantas horas en ella, juntos, aunque fuera en silencio y pensando...

Anda, duerme. Luego te llamo.

Pude oir estas palabras saliendo de mi boca, y dejándome asombrado. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan frío? Él estaba allí, gritando en silencio que me quedara...y lo único que se me ocurria era decir que luego le llamaba. Como si en un par de horas volviera.

Como si no fuera si me si no me fuera cinco años.

Giré la cara. No quería que me viera llorar más.

_Te he dejado atrás, y pienso en ti, oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí._

Me levanté. Sabía que, en cuanto saliera de la habitación, todo lo relacionado con Hiei se terminaría. Simplemente, se borraría. Tantos recuerdos bonitos. Tanto tiempo juntos. Y yo lo iba a dejar marchar solo parpadear y sacar buenas notas.

_Yo quiero irme de aquí, no puedo escapar...necesito volverte a abrazar..._

Salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras pasar.

Me senté en una silla rápidamente, escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos. Iba...iba a conseguir olvidar todo esto...a Hiei...a esta casa...

...a los recuerdos...

Me froté la cara con las manos, intentando despejarme. Mi vista chocó contra una caja de cartón vacía...la cogí, sonriendo levemente.

Aún quedaban migas de pastel de chocolate.

El pastel favorito de Hiei...

&FLASHBACK&

"¿Que es esto?" Hiei se inclinó sobre la caja que yo había traido, intentando abrirla rápidamente.

Sonreí para mis adentros : aunque no lo pareciera, el pequeño era muy curioso.

" ¿Tolón, tolón, que crees que será? Si lo adivinas habrá un premio..." dije yo astutamente, sabiendo que Hiei nunca podria adivinarlo. No puedes adivinar qué és algo si no lo has visto nunca.

" Hn...no se. Puedo abrirlo, ¿no? " Sin esperar respuesta, abrió violentamente la caja, encontrandose con un pastel de chocolate que tenia muy buena pinta. Sin embargo, mi amante solo abrió mucho los ojos y lo tocó un poco asustado con la punta de los dedos.

" ¿Que diablos es eso? ¿Caca? " preguntó, mirándome fijamente. No pude reprimir una carcajada, y me senté en una silla.

" No seas tonto.¿Como voy a traerte caca?" dije sonriendo. Lo cogí por la cintura, atrayéndolo contra mi y sentándole sobre mis rodillas. Hiei no opuso resistencia, al contrario, parecía que le agradaba, pero cogió el pastel y lo acercó.

" Entonces, ¿qué és? " preguntó.

Yo me acerqué al pastel, sin levantarme, y pasé un dedo por encima del chocolate. Luego lo acerqué a la boca de Hiei.

" Anda, prueba. No te envenenaré. " Le dije, acariciándole la espalda.

" Hn..." Hiei me cogió el dedo y lo acercó a su boca, probando el sabor del pastel con la lengua. Parpadeó varias veces, asombrado.

" Que, ¿te ha gustado?" Miré con curiosidad la cara de Hiei.

" ...más." Mi pequeño demonio me miró fijamente. " Quiero más".

Al final, nos pasamos toda la noche comiendo pastel de chocolate. Yo solo comí dos trozos...él todo el resto.

& FIN FLASHBACK&

_Ven, cálmate no llores más...si cierras los ojos verás, que sigo junto a ti y no me iré sin besar, una de esas lágrimas, que van desde tu cara al mar, la vida viene y va y se va..._

Otra lágrima brotó de mis ojos y fue a caer dentro de la caja.

Me levanté, la cogí y la tiré a la basura.

Sabía que Hiei no lo haría.

Era tarde, si no me apresuraba yo no llegaría a tiempo...me eché la cazadora por encima y cogí la bolsa de viaje.

Abrí la puerta... lanzé una última mirada dentro de la que era mi casa con Hiei...mi Hiei.

Salí y cerré.

_Salgo del portal...quiero morir...tú en la habitación, llorando por mí._

Me dejé caer en el escalón de afuera la casa. Veía a la gente pasar, algunos de prisa y otros con más tranquilidad.

Los envidié.

Ellos no habían dejado a la persona que más querían en el mundo...

¿O sí? ¿Estaría alguno de ellos disimulando las lágrimas, pensando en lo que acaba de hacer, como estaba haciendo yo?

Lo dudaba...lo dudaba mucho.

_Tú me has hecho tan feliz, que siempre estaré, a tu lado, cuidando de ti..._

Me levanté y dirigí una última mirada a la casa. La última en cinco años. Cinco años sin estar con Hiei...

Pero volveré.

Volveré y de nuevo estaremos juntos todo el dia...

VOLVERÉ.

_Ven, cálmate no llores más...si cierras los ojos verás, que sigo junto a ti y no me iré sin besar, una de esas lágrimas, que van desde tu cara al mar, la vida viene y va y se va..._

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí ...En cualquier caso, para bien o para mal, dejenme alguna review ( porfi... ) si tienen algo de tiempo y ganas de enseñarme como es un verdadero yaoi... T.T... y si no, lo que se dice siempre, dudas, comentarios, o una review en directo ( ...eh... ) a mi correo. "

En principio es un solo capítulo, aunque quizá más adelante haga más.

Chao


End file.
